


The Copper and the Spaceman

by darkflame



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тихое утро Сэма нагло влез незнакомец</p><p>Примечание автора: По времени Доктора, это произошло после ухода Марты, перед появлением Донны, когда он путешествовал без компаньонки. По времени Сэма, это случилось перед его комой</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Copper and the Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> автор фанфика amproof, оригинал лежит [здесь](amproof.livejournal.com/276210.html)  
> разрешение на перевод получено  
> Бета lulotta)

\- Не может быть. Нененене-ооо, но вдруг... Да... Если воронка времени была откалибрована таким образом, то... Ох, но, похоже, ты не знаешь, кто ты на самом деле – может, дело в экранировании личности... Но как ты сохранил тело, и... И почему 2005-ый... Что тебе снова понадобилось в 2005-ом?

Сэм очень старался игнорировать галдящего идиота, который крутился вокруг него в кафе. Он наклонился над чашкой кофе, аккуратно подул на пар, пока незнакомец с сумасшедшей причёской направлял на него какой-то причудливый инструмент. У него, у Сэма, был спокойный денёк, пока мама не спросила, когда он сделает предложение Майе... И Майя не спросила, когда он сделает предложение Майе... И он полностью готов к тому, что во время сегодняшнего обеда тётя Хизер задаст тот же вопрос. А тут ещё этот чудак.

Сэм пришел выпить кофе, а не пообщаться с посетителями. Особенно с этим, у стойки. Сначала выглядел абсолютно нормально, но заметив Сэма, ополоумел. Сэм потёр виски, пока этот псих прыгал вокруг него, как возбужденная мартышка. Он закрыл глаза, собрался с мыслями. Запах кофе. Привкус ванили. Дааа.

Бзззз.

Сэм резко открыл глаза. Гадёныш опять махал штуковиной в его направлении, и она, вдобавок, светилась.  
\- Так, - сказал Сэм, вставая, и отцепил наручники с пояса. - Вы арестованы.

\- За что? - спросил лохматый придурок, когда Сэм застегнул наручники и забрал у него штуку.  
\- Мешаешь пить кофе. Раздражаешь.

Парень молчит, когда Сэм ведёт его к двери, одной рукой держа цепь между наручниками. Потом ухмыляется:  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть машина времени. Мы можем полететь, куда только захотим. Она прямо у выхода.

На секунду Сэм задумывается. Машина времени... Он мог бы вернуться в прошлое и сделать так, чтобы папа не ушел... Или в будущее, проверить, как у них с Майей сложатся отношения... Незнакомец смотрит на него самодовольно. Сэм приходит в чувства и толкает его к двери. Он забывает про так и недопитый кофе.

\- Слушай, она вон там...  
Сэм посмотрел в направлении, куда тип пытался его утянуть. Старая полицейская будка, каким-то чудом не отправленная на свалку. Машина времени... Щаз. Он вздохнул.  
\- Пошли, давай в машину.

Сэм только что сам себе добавил писанины. И теперь ни за что не успеет к обеду с мамой, Майей и тётей Хизер. Этот чокнутый вынуждает его пропустить... Этот чокнутый вынуждает его пропустить обед с семьёй. Улыбка расцвела на лице Сэма ещё до того, как он это осознал. Кому нужна машина времени, если есть бюрократия?

\- Что? Я прощён? - Спрашивает новоявленный заключенный. - Ты меня отпускаешь?  
\- О нет, дорогой, мы проведём вместе ещё много времени.

Парень садится и кивает:  
\- Да, я всегда так и думал.

И после - так тихо, что Сэм не уверен, не показалось ли ему...  
\- Мастер.


End file.
